lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Ono
“''Hapana!” : ―Ono '''Ono' is an intellectual egret who is one of Kion's friends in the Disney Junior show''The Lion Guard''. He along with Kion and their friends, a honey badger named Bunga, a hippo named Beshte, and a cheetah named Fuli, are part of the Lion Guard, a group who protect the Circle of Life. His position on the team is the Keenest of Sight. He can see the tiniest snail, and is able to lead rescue missions via air support. Background Personality Ono is highly intelligent, alert, punctual, easy-going, friendly, optimistic, One is calm and level-headed; as he is difficult to faze. Even in the midst of an intense hunt, he responds good-naturedly to Bunga's abrupt interruption and greets his friends with delight. Despite his sharp social skills and optimism, Ono is exceptionally blunt and able to lay out his feelings without sugar-coating. In the face of a difficult battle, he shows more reservation than the others, admitting his own misgivings about the fight. In addition, he has a dry sense of humor, which he also employs with little reserve. Ono is by far the second most mature, responsible and realistic member of the Lion Guard, second only to Kion; as he always thinks things through before he acts. When it comes to his role on the Lion Guard, Ono is brave, selfless and has a knack for following the rules. He obeys Kion's orders without question; even if he does not agree with some of them, his principles are clear in his willingness to fight with his full heart for the Circle of Life, and he is a valued member of the Lion Guard. for his intelligence and ability to see things from afar. Abilities * High-Level Intellect: Ono might be the most intelligent of the Lion Guard, as he was able to find ways to make Bunga smell good, knew that Kion was wrong about being unable to move the bees to another location, and more. * Skilled Combatant: As a member of the Lion Guard, Ono is a capable fighter. * Animal Flight: As an egret, Ono is able to fly, despite the fact that he is not yet an adult. * Animal Speed: Ono is the second fastest member of the Lion Guard, do to him being a flyer. * Animal Agility: Ono has amazing agility, as he is able to make quick turns and quick dives to be able to pull up easily when diving. * Animal Eyesight: Ono has the best eyesight in the Lion Guard, as his vision is the strongest of the group, and he is able to see at a far distances. * Animal Strength: Ono is shown to be able to hold a baby monkey on his back in the air. He is also able to dive down to hit Mzingo out of the air easily * Appearances The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Ono see Kion and Bunga as the pair approach him in the Pride Lands whilst playing a game of Baobab Ball. Ono quickly alerts his flock, and they take to the air, scattering as Kion and Bunga dash through Later, when Kion is assembling the new Lion Guard, he chooses Ono for his keen sight(after Bunga stops him from hunting down a snail) along with Beshtefor his strength, Fuli for her speed, and Bunga for his bravery. Ono gives a long whistle after Kion explains the Lion Guard's duty of protecting the Pride Lands and defending the Circle of Life. Fuli, however, questions Kion's position as the fiercest member, and Ono explains that it's somewhat common knowledge that lions are fierce. Bunga convinces Kion to show the others the Roar, and Ono remarks that seeing is believing, though adds that with a roar, it concerns hearing more. The group assembles behind Kion per his instructions, and as the others scramble for a place, Ono smirks and mutters "groundlings". Kion's roar, however, comes out as a squeak, and all Ono can say for it is that is was different. Simba then arrives and sees that his son has not chosen a group of lions for the Guard, and he scolds Kion for treating the mission as a game. Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Ono waits with the rest of the 'Guard', watching the hyena attack unfold, commenting on how deviously clever Mzingo's extra help is. After Bunga retrieves Kion, the lion cub tells them that he doesn't care if they're not all lions, and that he knows that are the Pride Lands' most talented. Ono is less certain than the others, but accepts. Kion then places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Guard. Ono stretches his wing out to admire his after he receives it. Together, the group The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelles' grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Kion at the front of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo by knocking him into a bush, the rest of the group focus on the hyenas. The hyenas soon start to make a desperate retreat. Simba, Nala,Tiifu and Rafiki arrive just in time to see the new Lion Guard chase the hyenas awa Although they assume that their work is done, it turns out that Kion's sister Kiara is still in danger, as the panicked gazelles are stampeding towards her. Bunga has an idea, and asks Fuli to get him close. Ono then scouts ahead, flying over the herd. He spots Kiara and reports that she's behind a rock. Bunga successfully saves Kiara, and Ono flies back to Kion and Beshte to report the good With Kiara safe, the Lion Guard approachesJanja's clan of hyenas. Janja taunts Kion, but the lion cub uses the Roar of the Elders, and the defeated hyenas scramble back to the Outlands. After witnessing the whole event, Simba is happy to accept the new Lion Guard, acknowledging that it is now their time. The Lion Guard Ono returns in the Spin-off series along with the rest of the Guard It's UnBungalievable! Ono, along with Bunga, appears in The Lion Guard's spin-off short series It's UnBungalievable, which involves him and Bunga choosing two animals and deciding which one is better Trivia * His specific species is cattle egret (Bubulculus ibis), wich is one of the birds with the largest year-round range. Category:Lion Guard Member Category:Current Lion Guard Member Category:Pride Landers Category:Siblings Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Lion Guard Characters